Silly Love Songs
by hearteyesandbowties
Summary: A collection of nine iPod shuffle oneshots and drabbles. Some fluff, some angst, lots of Klaine! Complete.
1. Islands

**Hey there. (: It's been a while, but I'm back! Welcome to my take on the iPod shuffle story drabble magic!  
I think that's all that needs to be said, so, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Glee. Pinky promise. **

* * *

**Islands - The Xx**

Blaine had never considered himself to be an idiot. Never. The word sounded nothing but cruel and demeaning, and Blaine had always felt that he was above that, no matter what anyone else said. However, he certainly wouldn't deny that he had had more than his fair share of less-than-intelligent moments.

And sometimes? Sometimes he just screwed up.

Blaine snorted to himself as he paced around his dorm room. He'd made to sure to stress to Kurt that he was awful at romance around Valentine's Day. It was ironic really, considering that he'd realized he was completely in love with the same Kurt just a couple of hours ago. In all honesty, he'd probably loved the boy from the very start.

But sometimes, Blaine just screwed up.

A corner of his mind vaguely recognized the familiar melody of Hey Monday's "Candles" pouring out of the speakers of his dock station. A smile tugged at his lips as the chorus rolled around.

He really _was_ beginning to see the light.

The thought quickly pulled him back to Kurt. Blaine didn't understand how he hadn't seen it sooner. Kurt Hummel was just..._wow_. He was funny, talented, driven, original, beautiful...

An dopey grin suddenly spread across Blaine's features. Kurt was everything that he'd spent so much time looking everywhere for. Everywhere except right in front of him. He was all of things that Blaine had always dreamed of finding in a boy.

_I have to tell him._

Of course. The laughably obvious answer hit him like a ton of bricks, stopping him right in his tracks. He was in love with Kurt. Why shouldn't he tell him?

With that thought in mind, Blaine practically skipped over to his desk, a smile permanently plastered on his face. Before the day was over, Kurt Hummel would know that he'd fallen head over heels for him. The final chords of "Candles" faded into the air as Blaine quickly pulled out a notebook and a pen. He began to doodle absentmindedly, as the first feelings of doubt started to leak into his thought processes. No, he wasn't an idiot, but he had definitely been spending a significant amount of time acting like one when it came to Kurt. Maybe Kurt had given up on him. Maybe he'd had enough. Maybe -

Blaine shook his head quickly, in an attempt to banish the negative thoughts. Maybe he had a chance to redeem himself.

He stared down at the lined paper, as if all of the right words to say would magically appear if he stared long and hard enough.

_Courage, Blaine._

He took a deep breath. With a shaking hand, he began to write the first lines of his unofficial "Hey, Kurt! I'm Kind Of Totally In Love With You!" speech.

Naturally, when the moment would eventually arise, he'd become a nervous mess and forget everything and anything that he'd previously planned. He would blush furiously and trip over his words and pass out in anticipation and then -

Well, then everything would be more than just fine.

Because in the end, he was Kurt's, and Kurt was his. And that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**Review! You know you want to. (:  
Another note, feel free to recommend songs! The more, the merrier. **

**- Casey (:**


	2. New York

**Lo and behold, it's chapter two! I've gotten some pretty positive feedback so far, so I'm just going to see where this story takes me.  
_It'sNotUnusual_ requested a song that I already had a oneshot written for, so that worked out fairly well.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. **

**A/N: This is slightly AU, in which Kurt was actually accepted into NYADA. (insert angry rant here)**

* * *

**New York - Snow Patrol**

He'd done it. All of his hard work had paid off. Every second spent freaking out over applications and obsessively rehearsing for callbacks had all amounted to this moment. And so, here they were. At the train station. Ready to see Kurt off.

Blaine took in the sight of his boyfriend's tear-streaked face and his perfectly styled hair and the multiple suitcases sitting beside him because there was no wa that he could have fit all o his things into just one and-

Blaine hiccuped and suddenly became aware of the moisture that was pooling at the corners of his eyes. He raised his arm and silently dragged his shirt sleeve across his eyelids. This was it. Kurt had worked so hard, gone through so much. He'd spent so many nights ranting to Blaine or crying into his chest when the stress had become all too much for him. And now he was off to take New York by storm.

But that was exactly what Kurt had always been meant to do. Blaine had always known that, from the day that Kurt had tapped him on the shoulder on the fateful staircase at Dalton Academy. Kurt Hummel had wings. He was meant to fly, to soar. All that Lima, Ohio had done for him was hold him back from his own destiny. Blaine swallowed roughly. He was so proud of his boyfriend. He honestly couldn't put into words how excited and overjoyed he was for him.

But, _god,_ did it hurt. Blaine didn't want to watch the love of his life walk away, hop on a train, and disappear for a year. Save the holidays, and other special occasions, but still. It hurt like hell. Like hell was some kind of concentrated, bitter pill that Blaine had been forced to swallow, and was now running its course through his bloodstream. He desperately tried to blink back the new wave of tears that were threatening to spill over, hiccuping loudly once more.

"Blaine." There was so much pain and heartbreak in his name alone that he couldn't stand it. Kurt wrapped his slender arms around him, holding on tightly. Blaine did the same, balling his fists into the back of Kurt's jacket. He had to be strong. For Kurt. It was only going to be a year. Only 365 days. Then, he and Kurt would both be in New York, living in a little shoebox apartment and eating really cheap food every night, like they had planned. Just like they had planned. He took a deep breath, inhaling his boyfriend's scent. Everything was going to be alright.

Blaine tugged him closer, "I love you so much, Kurt."

The reply came with a stuttering breath, "I-I...I love you, too, Blaine."

His eyes stung, but he had to stop crying. "You're going to hold New York in the palms of your hands. I know it. You're going to shine. So brightly."

Kurt let out a strangled laugh, "_God_, I'm going to miss you."

"It's only a year." Blaine wasn't sure if he was reassuring Kurt or himself at this point.

"Only a year."

The curly-haired boy nodded and smiled, "And I'll visit you as often as I possibly can, I promise. Ten hours drives be damned."

Kurt laughed again, happily this time. Blaine's smile grew. He loved it when Kurt was happy. "And we can have those really weird Skype conversations that we talked about, where you rant about your stupid classes and your stupid teachers and I give you a fully detailed report on the newest New Directions shenanigans, and-"

He was cut off by Kurt's lips suddenly, urgently, pressing against his. Blaine instantly forgot everything else, focusing all of his energy and attention on memorizing everything that he possibly could about that moment. He had to burn this memory, if nothing else, into his brain. He_ had_ to.

After a few more blissful moments, the two broke apart, coming back to reality. They stared at each other wordlessly for what felt like an eternity.

Blaine let himself take a deep breath, "So...I guess this is-"

"Not goodbye," Kurt cut him off and gave him a watery smile. "Never goodbye. More like a...a see you later."

"A have fun."

"An I love you, Blaine."

"An I love you, too, Kurt."

The two grinned and flung their arms around each other once more, trying to absorb the other's presence as much as possible. The overhead intercom call for passengers on the next train departing for New York pulled them out of their reverie. Blaine closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing under control. _It's only a year. It's only a year. It's only a year. _

"Well," Kurt swallowed, "I guess this is it, then." He unwrapped himself from Blaine's grasp and glanced to each of the people standing before him. He quickly waved to the whole of New Directions and a handful of Warblers, gave his father and Finn brief hugs, and pecked Blaine on the lips once more before turning toward the train and climbing aboard. Blaine felt the pressure building in the back of his eyes again, but forced himself to hold the tears back. He had to make sure he properly saw his boyfriend off. They could do this. It was only a year. They were going to be fine. Kurt was going to shine brighter than all of New York City ever could.

The mob of friends and family waved earnestly from the platform as the train began to move, Blaine waving the most enthusiastically out of all of them. Kurt laughed and waved back before making eye contact with Blaine and blowing him a kiss. Blaine did the same, feeling the first of what was sure to be many more tears slide down his cheek. Eventually, it became impossible to see Kurt. But Blaine didn't allow himself to become a sobbing mess until the entire train was completely out of sight.

This was going to be the longest year of Blaine's life.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Or favorite, or add me to your alerts. Whatever floats your boat.**

- Casey (:


	3. Happily Ever After

**Don't mind me, just updating twice in one day. No big deal.**

**Disclaimer: Spoiler alert! I don't own Glee. **

* * *

**Happily Ever After - He Is We**

"...and they lived happily ever after."

"That was a really good story, Mommy!"

Elizabeth Hummel smiled and bent down to kiss her five year old son on his forehead, "Yes, it was."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and glowed with excitement, "Can you read it again?"

"Not tonight, Kurtsie."

Kurt immediately frowned and slumped into his pillows, comically dramatic pout on his face. Elizabeth shook her head, quietly chuckling to herself. Her son was full of all sorts of antics. It reminded her of herself when she was younger.

The boy seemed to suddenly think up a brilliant idea. He spoke, his voice light and airy, "Tomorrow?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course."

Kurt mirrored her actions and smiled victoriously to himself, proud that his idea had worked out. After all, he'd just earned himself another night of one of his favorite stories. Elizabeth looked down at him fondly, and began to tuck him in. Reading bedtiem stories to Kurt was something that she held very close to her heart. She loved being able to watch his eyes light up while she read him of magical lands and mysterious creatures, of princes and princesses and castles. She wouldn't trade that opportunity for the entire world.

"Mommy?" Kurt stared up at her as she smoothed out his blankets. "Will I get a happy ever after? Like they do in all of the books?"

She looked at him briefly before leaning over and kissing him on the nose, smiling when the boy started to giggle. A happy ending. That's what she wanted for her Kurtsie, more than anything. She brushed his hair out of his face with her fingers. Her little angel baby.

Elizabeth stood back up, "You're going to have the happiest of all the happy ever afters in the whole wide world, Kurtsie."

"Wow," he mused, imagining himself as a happy prince, with a pet unicorn, and a big castle. He tilted his head, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she reassured, earning a satisfied smile from Kurt. "Now, it's time to go to bed."

Kurt sighed, "Okay. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." The five year old yawned quietly.

Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead one last time before grabbing the glass that contained the remnants of his warm milk and heading toward the door. She turned out the lights, and made sure that his door was only closed three-quarters of the way before gently walking down the hallway toward her husband.


	4. Warzone

**So much Blangst. I'm not sure what came over me, but...here it is!  
Remember that requests are open, and I love you forever if you give me feedback. (:**

***insert witty disclaimer about not owning Glee here***

* * *

**Warzone - The Wanted**

Blaine wasn't really sure how long he'd been sitting in the corner of his bed. Honestly. It felt like both mere seconds and an entire lifetime. It must have been a decent amount of time, however, because his mother had poked her head in the room a couple of times to ask if he needed anything. Food, water, more pillows, to talk.

No. No. No. No.

Blaine didn't know what he needed. What he wanted. Anything.

He glared at his cell phone, taunting him from the opposite end of the bed. He wanted it to ring unbarebly badly. He prayed that it wouldn't. He was going to lose his mind. Sighing, Blaine made a move to pick it up. The sudden motion caused his muscles to start screaming. His head was screaming. His heart was screaming. Blaine didn't know how to drown it out. He wasn't sure if he could.

He unlocked his Blackberry, intending to go to his contacts. The phone felt like fire against his skin, but he couldn't find it in him to put it down. He felt frozen to the core.

Somehow, though, Blaine willed his fingers to type in the number that he had stitched into every fiber of his being. His heart, his soul. Everywhere. His thumb hovered cautiously over the "call" button, debating. Too many thoughts. His head was pounding. He should've taken that aspirin like his mother had suggested. Blaine wanted to hear his voice. He wasn't sure he could handle it. He wasn't sure of anything.

Not anymore.

_It's okay, Blaine,_ he told himself. His head throbbed. His heart ached. Everything hurt. _It's okay._

The memories crashed back down over him, like waves. The water was constricting him. He was drowning. He couldn't breathe. Blaine felt his face crumple. The pressure behind his eyes finally released. The light of his phone blurred. His room blurred. The world blurred. He couldn't see. _It's okay._

No. No. No. No. He threw his phone in a desperate attempt to push everything away. To stop the waves, to start breathing. To stop hell. He heard the sound of the phone hitting his floor. Bouncing to a stop. Stop. He just wanted it all to stop. _It's okay._

No!

The voice in his head finally closed its mouth.

His heartbeat echoed in his head.

Too loud.

Too loud.

Too painful.

It's not okay.

No.

Kurt cheated.

Nothing in the world could be okay.

Nothing was okay.

No.

"No, no, no, no..." He silently chanted, his sobs forcing his body to shake. Not okay. No. No. No. No. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Nothing was okay. Nothing was right.

Not anymore.

* * *

**Reviews lead to a happy Casey, and a happy Casey leads to more chapters! (:**


	5. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**A quick note about Warzone, that I probably should have mentioned earlier. It's set in the DWS timeframe. Kurt didn't actually cheat. (:**

**That being said, I present to you a slightly cracky oneshot from Dalton Academy! Wevid is even included! **

**I'd also like to take this time to thank my reviewers and subscribers for being awesome. You guys keep me going. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except these semi-lengthy author's notes.**

* * *

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar**

When Wes Montgomery bursts into your dorm room, armed with a Nerf gun, it's never a good thing. When your roommate, David Thompson, pulls an identical Nerf gun seemingly out of thin air, it gets worse. When this series of events leads to Wes and David commencing an intense Nerf battle? Well, things become downright frightening.

Blaine chuckled to himself and shook his head at his two best friends.

"Just think, all this time, you've been under the impression that those two are seniors," Blaine nudged his boyfriend, who was sprawled out on his stomach with his chin propped up on his math book.

"I suppose their secret was bound to come out sometime." Kurt smirked up at Blaine, looking amused, "Just as long as they don't hit me with any darts, I don't really mind. This is actually something that I can see New Directions would do."

Blaine's laughter filled the air around them, and Kurt couldn't help but stare at his beautiful boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Kurt had yet to believe that he wasn't merely dreaming, even after the week and five days that they had officially started dating. Kurt sighed, content.

Blaine smiled teasingly at him, "It's not polite to stare, you know."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Shut up. You know you like it."

"True," Blaine winked at him, and Kurt found sudden interest in his math book as he felt his face begin to flush. The other boy soaked up the sight for a moment, as he was particularly fond of a flustered Kurt.

He leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I hope I can always make you blush like that." He pressed a soft kiss to his temple, and Kurt could have sworn that Blaine was fighting a smile. With that thought, Kurt smiled himself as he returned his attention the quadratic function on problem seventeen of his pre-calculus homework. Kurt was quick to discover, however, that when a certain Blaine Anderson is planting light, fleeting kisses all over the right side of your face, it becomes extremely difficult to focus on anything else.

_"Blaine,"_ Kurt whimpered as he felt the boy's lips on the corner of his own. "Quit distracting me!"

Of course, Blaine didn't stop. Not until Kurt managed to capture his lips with his own. It didn't take long for the two to forget homework, Nerf guns, and the rest of the world as they drowned themselves in each other.

They were so lost, in fact, that neither of them heard Wes or David yell, "ATTACK!" from across the room, or feel the first round of darts hit them.

"Maybe we should get closer?" David suggested. Wes murmured in agreement, and both boys rushed as quietly as physically possible to the side of the bed.

Wes stared at the couple before them and whispered to David, "You know, I'm glad they got their acts together."

David smirked, "Yeah, same."

He pointed to Blaine, signaling that he was his target. Wes nodded and positioned his gun to shoot at Kurt. With a mischevious grin, he counted to three on his fingers, at which point the two council members unleashed an obnoxious battle cry and starting rapidly firing at Kurt and Blaine.

They noticed.

Within seconds, Kurt had his math book positioned in front of his face, and Blaine was quickly collecting and throwing the darts back at Wes and David. After realizing that his method was completely useless, however, he converted to throwing pillows.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Kurt snapped his gaze in Blaine's direction from behind his textbook, giving him a strange look.

"Curse you, Blaine!" David groaned as Blaine's skillfully launched pillow knocked the gun that was in his hands to the floor.

Blaine turned to Kurt, grinning triumphantly, "Expelliarmus is the disarming spell in Harry Potter."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, 'You are such a dork, I swear."

"I am n-"

"REVENGE!"

Poor Blaine didn't even have time to register David's outburst before he tackled him. Kurt had dived out of the way just in time, David's leg barely grazing his shoulder. He noticed that Wes had stopped shooting, and glanced to the council member to see that he was doubled over, shaking with laughter.

"Kurt!" The boy jumped and stared in the general direction of David's voice. "Your boyfriend just _bit_ me!"

"You bit me first," came Blaine's muffled retort, shortly after. Kurt had now joined Wes in hysterical fits of laughter. They watched as the other two boys continued to wrestle around, until eventually, Blaine managed to push David off of him. David promptly fell onto the floor with a loud _thud._ The room went silent, and Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Oh - oh my god, David!" Blaine scrambled to peer over the side of the bed. It pulled at Kurt's heartstrings to hear the amount of worry in his voice. "I am so sorry, I...are you okay?"

There was silence.

"Stew and dis army bell..."

That was David's voice, alright, but...

"What?" Kurt tried to decipher the incoherent sounds, but to no avail.

"I _said_, stupid disarming spell." David playfully glared up at Blaine, who smiled back cheekily.

Blaine pulled himself up from over the edge of the bed to sit next to his boyfriend once more, "Yeah, he's fine. Now," he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Oh, _please._" Wes grumbled as David, still spread out on the ground, made gagging noises.

"Problem seventeen," Kurt said matter-of-factly, internally rolling his eyes at Wes and David.

"Wait, what?" Blaine stared at Kurt, his features laced with confusion.

"Yes, Blaine, problem seventeen. I came up here in the first place because I don't understad math, and I know that my amazing boyfriend seems to have a knack for it." Kurt smirked at Blaine's disappointed expression, "When I'm done with this stupid homework, though..."

Blaine's face brightened almost instantly, "Problem seventeen!" He gave the problem a quick once over, "Okay. So what you want to do is..." Blaine continued with his instructions, subconsciously leaning closer to Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself at the contact, snuggling closer to Blaine's body.

He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Stay tuned, my friends. **

**- Casey (:**


	6. Titanium

**Yesterday was a good day for this happy little story. Let's hope the trend continues!  
Today's chapter is set in 2x20 (Prom Queen).  
I feel like this could be a Kurt theme song. Give it a listen, if you so desire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may or may not recognize. **

* * *

**Titanium - David Guetta feat. Sia**

Kurt Hummel could definitely say that he had been the punchline of many jokes in his lifetime, but never anything like this.

He was Prom Queen, voted in by some by some extreme force of hatred radiating from the students at McKinley in the form of a secret ballot. He should have known.

The spotlight didn't do anything to help matters. It was too bright, too much for his eyes to take. It painted him as a target, as nothing more than a bullseye. And every set of piercing eyes in the room felt like a bullet lodging itself into his body. His junior Prom had become nothing short of a firing squad style execution.

He sprinted out of the gymnasium without a second thought. He barely registered the sound of his name being called from somewhere behind him. His surroundings rushed past in a hazy blur. Kurt's only thought was escape. He wanted to run, for as long as his physical ability would allow him. He never wanted to look back.

"Kurt! Kurt, stop!"

That was Blaine's voice.

Kurt swallowed roughly. He should have heeded his boyfriend's concerns about tonight. They should have stayed home. They could have curled up on the couch in his living room and watched When Harry Met Sally. They should have never even considered stepping foot into William McKinley High School tonight.

Kurt choked out a sob. This was not what he'd had in mind for the night. He hadn't exactly expected a warm-hearted welcome to the appearance of himself and boyfriend, nothing close to it. He had braced himself for snide comments and disgusted glares. But not...this. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go.

He didn't understand it. He and Blaine were human, just like the rest of them. What did their sexuality matter? It was trivial, hardly even noteworthy. Why did being out and proud have to keep him from having an amazing night with his boyfriend? Simply put, it wasn't fair.

The worst part of it all was that, for a while, things seemed to be improving. David, Santana, and their random, yet seemingly effective, Bully Whips organization appeared to be keeping the school in check. He hadn't been slushied or thrown into a dumpster since he had returned from Dalton Academy. He had even stopped bringing an extra outfit to school with him. Kurt had been foolish enough to believe that just because the tormenting hadn't been physical, or to his face, his circumstances at McKinley were taking a positive turn. In actuality, everything was the same as it had always been. The secrecy only made it hurt more.

Moisture had stopped pouring out of his eyes at some point during his internal monologue, and he'd managed to get his breathing back under control. He and Blaine had come here tonight to show themselves and everyone else that they _could._ Blaine had made it his mission to redeem himself after, as he had once said, running away from his own bullies and tormetors. Kurt had to prove to himself that yes, he _could_ hold hands and walk down the hallway with the person he loved, he _could_ slow dance at his Prom. Nothing was going to stop him from grasping his own little piece of happiness. He'd been through too much to be stopped.

"What are you going to do?"

Blaine's question startled him out of his reverie. He hadn't even realized that he'd been speaking out loud. Kurt contemplated for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek. He could still escape, but what good would that do? He would only be adding fuel to the flames behind tonight's attack. He would be giving up, surrendering. Turning down the crown was also an option, but would serve the same purpose as running away. He needed to show everyone in that room that he was stronger than a stupid joke like this. Releasing a shaky breath, he realized what he had to do.

"I'm going to go back in there and get coronated," he spoke with soft intensity. As he turned to Blaine, he felt a surge of determination course through his veins, "It doesn't matter if they're yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us, or what we have."

He was at Blaine's level now. His boyfriend staring at him, pride and worry mixing together in his eyes. Kurt wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy's anxiety away, to make sure that at least Blaine had a positive memory of Prom to look back on. He bit his lip as Blaine helped him back up.

The younger boy gazed at Kurt, still looking painfully concerned, "Are you ready for this?"

Kurt swallowed. _No one should ever have to be ready for something like this._

He shook himself free of his thoughts. Tearful rants and reassurances were sure to come later. Right now, he had a battle to win. Nodding to Blaine, he steadily strode back through the gymnasium doors. Expressions of guilt, bewilderment, pity, and everything inbetween met him upon his initail reentry. The feeling of eyes on him only intensified as he made his way across the gym floor. The spotlight was burning his skin. Everything in him was screaming to go back. To leave. He knew he couldn't.

He had to consciously will his legs and feet to guide him up the stairs, up onto the stage, toward his awaiting crown. Principal Figgins attempted to make as little eye contact with him as possible, clearly uncomfortable with the situation at hand. The room was completely, eerily, silent as he was coronated. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. The crown felt too heavy atop his head, and the scepter left his palm feeling scorched. He clutched it with white knuckles, nonetheless. He stepped up to the microphone purposefully, gazing out into the sea of students before him, and took a deep breath. Their wide eyed stares still felt like bullets striking his skin, leaving countless pinpricks of pain all over his body. But none of that mattered.

Because, little did they know, Kurt Hummel was bulletproof.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

* * *

**Review, please and thank you! **

**- Casey (:**


	7. Trouble

**Uh. Well. I kinda sucked for a period of time there, guys. I apologize to everyone who was expecting an update. This thing's kind of been giving me fits. I'm probably going to cap it soon.  
But anyway!**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it! I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Trouble - NeverShoutNever!**

"I've already read this month's issue cover to cover...god, at least five times, and-"

"Kurt!"

He sighed, "Hold on a second, Finn! Anyways, isn't-"

"Kurt!" Finn poked his head in the room. "Dude, can you stop talking to your Warbler boyfriend for a sec?"

Kurt groaned and hastily removed the phone from his ear, "I've told you, Finn, Blaine is _not_ my boyfriend. He's a friend that I made when you guys sent me to spy at Dalton. And don't call me dude. Understood?"

His stepbrother rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Just come and help me set the table and stuff."

"I'll be right there." Finn seemed to find this answer satisfactory, and closed the door. Kurt shook his head as he heard a retreating set of loud footsteps going up the stairs. He pressed the phone against his ear once more, "Hi, sorry about that. Finn can be an idiot sometimes."

Blaine's laugh poured out of the reciever, "It's fine, Kurt. But it sounds like you need to go, so I won't keep you. We'll have to talk Vogue at a later date."

Kurt giggled lightly, in spite of himself, "Of course."

"Of course." There was a beat of awkward silence before Blaine spoke up again, "All right, I'll let you go, Kurt. Can I call you later?"

"Yes," Kurt responded a little too quickly.

"Good. I rather enjoy our conversations."

"Same here, definitely."

"Yeah. So, ta-ta for now?"

"For now," Kurt nodded.

With that, the line disconnected. Kurt stared longingly at his phone, specifically at the small contact picture that he'd set for Blaine. He allowed a large smile to spread across his face. Blaine Anderson. Just the thought of his name sent his heart throbbing and had his stomach in knots.

He'd fallen hard for the Dalton boy, and only over the course of a few days.

Kurt sighed, sounding awestruck and painfully infatuated.

Yeah, this was trouble.

"_Kurt!_", Finn's voice echoed through the house for the third time. "Kurt, come on, man!"

Kurt glanced to his phone one last time, soaking in the image of his newest crush, before heading out the door. Setting the table was done in a haze. Kurt was still wrapped up in thoughts of Blaine.

He'd gotten a small taste of the lead Warbler a couple of days ago, and had become instantly hooked. His track record with his crushes wasn't very splendid. Seeing his stepbrother across the kitchen table was more than enough of a reminder of that. Logically speaking, falling this hard for someone that he'd just met was insane. Kurt bit his lip.

For better or worse, he knew that Blaine Anderson was an addiction that he had little to intentions of quitting.

* * *

**I'll do better at the updating, I promise!  
Feel free to leave a review. **

**- Casey (:**


	8. Everybody's Fool

**Good grief, this came out much angstier than I had originally planned.  
So, I guess a warning is needed. Brief mentions of domestic abuse are included.**

**(insert witty disclaimer here)**

* * *

**Everybody's Fool - Evanescence**

"Blaine! Oh, aren't you just the spitting image of your father!"

Blaine forced a smile, "Yes, ma'am."

The client laughed boisterously, pinching his cheek. The alcohol in her system was more than obvious. "And so polite! You've raised him well, Joe."

Joseph Anderson gave a nod a acknowledgment, flashing a perfect set of white teeth, "We certainly have tried. Now, Mrs. Doolsbury, if you would please just step this way..."

Blaine watched as his father led the woman to what was likely the exit. He sighed and let his well-practiced facade drop. Tugging at the loop of his tie, he quickly scanned the room, taking it all in. The crystal chandelier, the gaudy, designer gowns, all of the "finer things of life". A grimace spread across his face. He hated the annual Anderson, Becknall & Hayes Christmas parties. His father's law firm hosted pretentious events like this all the time, but the Christmas parties were always the worst.

A shame, really. Christmas used to be Blaine's favorite holiday.

He vaguely recognized the sound of his brother laughing and talking with a client a few yards away. Cooper was Blaine's older brother, and therefore the eldest Anderson son, and was meant to take over the firm in the future. He mingled with all of the important members of their high societal lifestyle, made connections, established a name for himself. That was his job. Blaine's responsibility was simply to dress in tuxedos and suits with ungodly price tags and stand around. Look nice. Be a model son. Be gushed over by an endless amount of coworkers and clients and other guests. In all honesty, it was probably the only role that he would ever have. Cooper was the important one out of the two. Blaine would always pale in comparison.

It made him sick, the way that they all played their parts so well. His father was confident, collected, successful lawyer. Samantha was his gorgeous trophy wife. Cooper was the determined up-and-coming face of the firm. Blaine was the extremely well-behaved and polite son. Combined, the Andersons created the perfect family. That was how the world was meant to see them. They had a reputation to uphold. So they all wore masks.

Blaine slipped his tight smile into place as Mr. and Mrs. William Becknall strolled lazily past him. He couldn't make a wrong move. No one could. No one could suspect a thing. The repercussions of a social mistake would be devastating, after all. The world couldn't know the truth. They weren't allowed to see that Joseph Anderson had abusive tendencies when he was stressed; that under his wife's dress were misshapen, purple and black bruises. They weren't allowed to know that Cooper had been expelled from Dalton Academy for disciplinary issues, or that a large sum of money had been paid to the school in order to keep it under wraps. They could never find out that Blaine was gay, and that he'd tried to run away on more than one occasion.

He absolutely hated his life.

But no one could ever know.

* * *

**I promise to end this little series on a happy note! That should (hopefully) be the last of the angst.  
I'm ending after the tenth one, by the way.  
Unless I'm convinced otherwise, of course.**

**- Casey (:**


	9. Dress and Tie

**Don't mind me, just updating twice in one day. No big deal.**

**Disclaimer: Spoiler alert! I don't own Glee. **

* * *

**Happily Ever After - He Is We**

"...and they lived happily ever after."

"That was a really good story, Mommy!"

Elizabeth Hummel smiled and bent down to kiss her five year old son on his forehead, "Yes, it was."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and glowed with excitement, "Can you read it again?"

"Not tonight, Kurtsie."

Kurt immediately frowned and slumped into his pillows, comically dramatic pout on his face. Elizabeth shook her head, quietly chuckling to herself. Her son was full of all sorts of antics. It reminded her of herself when she was younger.

The boy seemed to suddenly think up a brilliant idea. He spoke, his voice light and airy, "Tomorrow?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course."

Kurt mirrored her actions and smiled victoriously to himself, proud that his idea had worked out. After all, he'd just earned himself another night of one of his favorite stories. Elizabeth looked down at him fondly, and began to tuck him in. Reading bedtiem stories to Kurt was something that she held very close to her heart. She loved being able to watch his eyes light up while she read him of magical lands and mysterious creatures, of princes and princesses and castles. She wouldn't trade that opportunity for the entire world.

"Mommy?" Kurt stared up at her as she smoothed out his blankets. "Will I get a happy ever after? Like they do in all of the books?"

She looked at him briefly before leaning over and kissing him on the nose, smiling when the boy started to giggle. A happy ending. That's what she wanted for her Kurtsie, more than anything. She brushed his hair out of his face with her fingers. Her little angel baby.

Elizabeth stood back up, "You're going to have the happiest of all the happy ever afters in the whole wide world, Kurtsie."

"Wow," he mused, imagining himself as a happy prince, with a pet unicorn, and a big castle. He tilted his head, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she reassured, earning a satisfied smile from Kurt. "Now, it's time to go to bed."

Kurt sighed, "Okay. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." The five year old yawned quietly.

Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead one last time before grabbing the glass that contained the remnants of his warm milk and heading toward the door. She turned out the lights, and made sure that his door was only closed three-quarters of the way before gently walking down the hallway toward her husband.


End file.
